The Diary of Ginny Weasley
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally have true love. But true love doesn't always have a happy ending. Will they? HG RHr AU 7th year
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a 7th year fic, but written before HBP came out, so everyone's still going to be at Hogwarts, and there's no such thing as horcruxes, lol, so, I guess that would make it an AU fic…

Anyway, this is quite fluffy in the beginning, but will **not** be remaining that way. It's actually a bit of a tragedy later on. H/G and R/H. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.

_**The Diary of Ginny Weasley**_

September 1, 1997

Dear Diary,

I don't know what's happening. My mind and my body are working at different paces, in order to process this life-altering event. And believe me, it is definitely life-altering. So I don't know what exactly what's happening. I mean, I know what happened, but I don't know what's truly happening. That probably doesn't make much sense, does it, diary? What can I say….I'm rather confused. I guess I should just start with what I know happened.

Harry and I were sitting alone in the common room about an hour ago. It was nearly midnight, but we were still up talking. We had become a bit closer lately, but this was our first real meaningful conversation. We began to start talking about all the hardships we'd been through. The struggles. A lot of emotions were expressed and we both really opened up. More so than we ever had in the past. I mean, I'd never really had anyone to talk to about what happened back in my first year, no one could really understand me. There was only one person that I knew would be able to, but he was out of reach at the time. But now it seems he isn't. Anyway, after opening up a bit, Harry said—and I quote:

"I've never really had anyone to talk to about this stuff. I mean, I'd always keep everything bottled up inside until I'd explode because no one understood me. No one had been through anything remotely like it. So, I guess I'm just trying to say, Gin…Thanks."

And then we just stared blissfully at each other for a moment, our eyes locked. We just gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Those emerald eyes of his get me every time.

And that's when it happened. The life-altering moment.

We kissed.

Now this kiss wasn't any ordinary kiss, diary. It wasn't like those I had shared with Michael or Dean. Because this kiss, the kiss from Harry Potter, was the one kiss I had been awaiting for seven years. This kiss was…spectacular. Unbelievable. Mesmerizing. Incredible. Tender. Caring. Beautiful.

And then we pulled away from one another, both of us grinning sheepishly. I bet my cheeks were the color of my hair….

Well, that's what happened. But what's happening? Well…

I think I might have just started dating Harry Potter.

September 2, 1997

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! Hermione and I were talking a few minutes ago, and she told me about this conversation she over-heard this morning. She was standing half-way in the doorway to their dormitory, about to go inside, when she froze, at Harry's words. Well, here's what she says it was like:

"Hey Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"Er—what would you say if I were to tell you that I…kissed your sister?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyes widened, and, as Hermione said, mixed fear and anger crossed briefly over his face but was quick to fade.

"WHAT? You—you kissed my sister?"

Harry nodded.

There is a brief silence.

"Well…uh…you-you…" Ron trailed off for a moment, but then moved back on topic, "You better be serious about her, Harry. I mean, because, well….You know this isn't some meaningless conversation….You'll break her heart if you leave her, and I can't have that….So, are you asking my permission to date Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious about her?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. The two remained silent for a moment.

"Okay," Ron began, "Then, I guess you have my permission, I guess."

"Thanks, Ron. So…When are you going to tell Hermione that you like her?"

And that when Hermione left, ran into her dormitory, and squealed because she found out Ron likes her. (Duh! It's so obvious….)

Then, after she calmed down a bit, she told me what Harry said. I can't believe it! Harry Potter is going to ask me out! I'm just so happy….I mean, this is the one guy I have been waiting for forever. I just wonder when it will happen…when he'll actually ask me out….

I'm also really happy for Hermione, she's liked Ron for ages. She's finally assured of Ron's feelings. Now if only Ron knew how she felt….I need a plan.

Anyway, I'll think about it (when I'm not distracted by the thought of Harry asking me out…or vise-versa). sigh I'm so excited. Anyway, I'm got to get ready for class.

Until next time.

September 5, 1997

Dear Diary,

It happened! It actually happened! I think I'm still in shock, even though it's been a couple days! Harry actually asked me out! The first Hogsmeade trip is on Halloween, and we've decided to go together. I mean, we'll still hang with Ron and Hermione, but not the whole time. Hmm…maybe if they're alone long enough they'll get together….

Who am I kidding? That's not going to work….We know they both are like hopelessly in love with each other, they just won't admit it. Maybe we could lock them in the Room of Requirement until they confess that they like each other. Nah, that's too simple. I'm going to have to use my evil genius ways for this one. Normally I'd call in Hermione's help in this type of situation, but that's not going to work this time for obvious reasons. I'll just have to keep thinking

Anyway, things with Harry are great. I'm just so happy. I mean, come on, what can you expect? This is the relationship I have been waiting for, what? Seven years? Yeah, pretty much. I may have dated other guys, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped having feelings for Harry. I was always partially waiting for him. Even when I was dating other guys, the only one I wanted with all my heart was Harry. Like with Michael Corner, sure I liked him. I mean, he was sweet and funny and all, but he was no Harry. Then with Dean…well, I never really liked him that way much. We were good friends, but that was mostly it. He asked me out and I didn't want to be mean, so I said yes. But it was a mutual break-up and we both thought it would be better off if we just remained friends. But with Harry…

It's different. I've known he'd be the one all along. He just had to realize it too before we could get together. Now that we're together I know for a fact that I was completely right, all along. Every little bit of out relationship is perfect. happy sigh

Anyway, I've got to go. Time for more homework. Ugh.

Next time, Ginny forms her plot for getting Ron and Hermione together.


	2. Chapter 2

September 9, 1997

Dear Diary,

Well, not much has gone on lately. I mean, Harry and I are fine….School is fine….Everything seems to be fine.

Ron and Hermione keep having their little quarrels more and more often recently. But I think that's just sexual tension! When I suggested this to Harry, he laughed at me, but then thought about and said, "You know what? That's actually _very _possible…."

grin

I win.

Go me.

Anyway, the last night, during dinner, Harry did something really sweet. It was small, but very sweet. He waited for me to finish my dinner before leaving. Then when I was finished, he held hands and walked up there. :-) We then got a head start on our homework, eventually convincing Ron to do the same. Then Hermione walked in and saw us all working, and gave a little excited squeal. It was hilarious.

You know, the other day, I was thinking….Why do I keep a diary? I mean, come on, this is me, Ginny Weasley, we're talking about here. You know? The one who was controlled by a diary through her first year and nearly died from the experience. Why would I keep a diary after that? I don't really know, but I think it's just my outlet to getting my feelings out….

Anyway, I've got to get ready for bed. Good-night, Diary.

September 12th, 1997

Dear Diary,

Well, the past few days have been fun, I suppose. It's been rather normal. Ron and Hermione are still bickering like little idiots in love. I've finally come up with a way of getting them together, but it will take a few months. It won't come completely into effect until late December. It involves a bit of persuasion, some charmed mistletoe, and an eager Ron and Hermione. grin

My evil genius ways really helped out in that plan.

Anyway, things are doing great with Harry, for the most part, but there is one thing….

I think Harry's paranoid or something. Nearly everyone he loves is always taken away from him, and I think he fears that's what's going to happen with me….

I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me.

He's fears the loss of me, but I tell him it won't happen. He tries to accept that, but you know how stubborn Harry can get….

Anyway, I suppose I'll just have to work on him.

I've got to get going, but I cannot wait until December for our lovely little plan to go into action. sigh What fun!

Until next time, diary.

September 18th, 1997

Dear Diary,

Well, last night was rather…eventful.

Harry and I were alone in the common room writing essays at nearly 2:00 am. I was working on my Transfiguration essay when I noticed that Harry had dozed off. He looks so cute when he sleeps. sigh It's so intimate and…never mind, that's not the point. Anyway, I wasn't sure I should wake him….I mean, I knew he should have been working, but he looked so peaceful, so I just couldn't bring myself to wake him.

Anyway, twenty minutes later or so I heard his sharp intake of breath. He started mumbling in his sleep and seemed rather upset. A couple minutes later he started thrashing in his sleep and it was evident he was having a nightmare of some sort. He was covered in cold sweat and what I can only suspect were tears. After a few minutes later he let out a yelp and awoke with a start. He sat up, panting, and the scene went as follows:

_Harry looked around, wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_Harry?" I ask worriedly, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I scooted over closer towards him. There were still a few stray tears trickling down from his eyes_

"_Yeah…sorry…I just…had a bad dream. That's all."_

_I pulled him into a hug and we settled into each other's arms, getting comfy. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked._

_Harry shook his head ever so slightly. "No, it's alright….I'm fine…I don't want you worrying about me, alright?"_

_I sighed. "Harry, don't do this, don't shut me out, talk to me. It's okay."_

"_I-," he begins, "It was just a dream. A bad nightmare. Voldemort had kidnapped you…he was putting the Cruciatus on you repeatedly, making me watch, as I was tied up in place. I couldn't do anything but watch….It was horrible. And then…" he broke off._

"_Then what?" I asked quietly._

_Harry was silent for a moment and then spoke in barely a whisper, "He killed you._

_There was a terrible silence for what seemed like ages._

"_Harry," I began, "It's nothing to worry about, it's only a dream. I'm not going to die…." _

"_But what if it does happen, Gin? I can't lose you…."_

"_It's NOT going to happen. It was only a dream. Everything is going to be okay."_

_Harry sighed and rested his head on my shoulder, his face still glistening with the tears he had cried earlier. We both remained huddled together until we finally drifted off to sleep…._

END SCENE.

Luckily, Hermione happened to awake early that morning and was the first one to find us, so she quickly woke us and allowed us to escape without being seen.

Interesting, isn't it? I just felt like sharing that moment. I guess, truthfully, I should be honored that Harry cares so much about me that he would react like that….

Anyway, I've got to go.

Until next time, diary.

September 24th, 1997

Dear Diary,

School's been going well. Everything's been going oddly well. It's like we're just waiting for some sort of disaster to happen. There's nothing suspicious going on, nothing odd, nothing at all in general. That's probably why I don't write in this as often as I used to, nothing much is going on at the moment.

Harry and I are well. I can't wait for the Hogsmead trip on Halloween. Maybe we'll go to Madame Puddifoot's….I sort of want to go, but at the same time, don't want to suggest it, in fear of scaring Harry off. I mean, that's where Harry and Cho had their first real date, and I went there with Dean last year a few times. I don't know, I'm afraid it would be a little awkward, but it's really such a lovely place for couples. I guess I'll ask Hermione.

Colin has been getting quite annoying lately. He still has a freakish obsession with Harry, and keeps asking me about him, now that I'm dating him. He is quite an odd person, but nice all the same….

Remus wrote me a few days ago. It seems it had some how leaked out that I was finally dating Harry. I hear mum was incredibly enthusiastic. Anyway, Remus offered his congratulations. He'd been on my side all along, anyway. It's just that no one else knew that. laughs Anyway, I've got to get going. Homework calls.

Until next time, Diary.

October 4th, 1997

Dear Diary,

Harry's scar's been hurting a lot lately. It really seems to get him tensed up about it. It hasn't been this bad in quite a while. sigh I don't know why he's so tense all the time. He needs to learn to relax and just have fun every once and a while.

I think I might be able to teach him a lesson or two.

grin

Anyway, I talked to Dean for quite a while yesterday. I'm truly glad we were able to maintain our friendship after our big break-up last year, which wasn't exactly pretty. Not that I'm sad about us breaking up of course. I never really liked him that much in a romantic way in the first place. I know I tend to claim that I was over Harry by my 4th year, but truthfully, I never really was. I guess there was just that tiny little hope in the back of my mind all the time. I just tried to ignore it, I suppose. I never got completely gave up on him….I guess it paid off.

Anyway, I've got to be going. Until next time, Diary.

Okay, there you go. I won't be updating this one as much as my other's because this is all I have written so far, unlike my other fics. With Lost Prophecy I have like 17 chapters written, and with Winter Break, I'm almost done…But this is all I have for this ficcy. Still working on it though, I promise! ;) Review please!


End file.
